This Core will continue to breed unique rat strains essential to the proposed studies of the Projects and which are available in the United States only from our colony. This Core will continue to breed and supply Program Investigators with the following strains: WKY/ Ij-cr, WKY/ Ij-tf, SHR/ Ij-cr, chromosome 2 congenics from a WKY/ Ij-cr X SHR/ Ij-cr cross, HXB-BXH Recombinant Inbred (RI) rat strains, SHR/Ola, BN.Lx, SHR.Lx and the PD/Cub rat. In addition, this Core will have responsibility for breeding additional intercross/backcross progeny or congenics as specified and requested by Projects. This Core will have oversight and review of all rat studies conducted in San Diego under this Program Project. This Core will assist Projects as requested and approved by the new Core B Advisory Committee.